


My Lady of Experience

by OrchideePower



Category: The Flash, grant gustin - Fandom, the flash tv
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideePower/pseuds/OrchideePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On screen, Grant plays the fastest man alive.  But off screen, he's too shy to move fast with Poppy, an older screenwriter whose name reminds him of lips he wants to kiss...and other parts of her anatomy that might welcome him as well.  This is all made up romantic poppycock that may or may not take place on the set of "The Flash" that takes you up to the point between mature and explicit.  I was working on this until a drop in hemoglobin landed me in the hospital, but it's back.  When I post the second part readers will be able to choose which side of the bedroom door they want to experience.  It's complete romantic fantasy told from Grant's perspective, with the action scenes to come.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady of Experience

“Oh, Poppy.” Reluctantly I pushed her away from me. I lowered my head so I couldn’t see the hurt expression I knew was on her face.

No. This was it. I’d had enough of being a coward. I would confess to her right now or choke on my words in the process. "Here goes nothing," I muttered, raising my head again. "Poppy, you’re the most outrageous woman I’ve ever met, and I know you can believe a lot of things. But you’re not going to believe me this time."

"And that is?"

My fear knotted within me. Finally, I sighed deeply. I met her eyes with a determined stare. "Poppy, I am in love with you."

She stopped, frozen. "What?"

"I love you."

"You're right, Grant. It’s hard to believe.”

I punched my fist into my palm. "Why?"

Poppy turned around and leaned against the desk. "Look, I'm not naïve. I'm not one of your groupie slut puppies, waiting for you to throw them a bone."

"I never thought you were naive," I said quickly. "But I did think you were able to tell the difference between a lie and the truth."

“Why? Because I’m so much older than all of you guys?”

“No!”

Now Poppy began to laugh quietly, shaking her head. "This is a little crazy for me." She looked up at me again. "It doesn't make sense to me. I mean, I know you hate it, but you're still a crusher. What in the hell would you want with someone like me romantically? I'm no great beauty. I'm not anything."

"Like hell you aren't." I approached her. "Do you let everyone know it but yourself? You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. There's no man on this project who isn't completely captivated by your beauty." I paused, breathing hard. "Do you think all I see is physical beauty? Do you think I see no more? Do you think that I don't need more than just a body? Have I not made it obvious what really appeals to me? You know I don't care about outsides."

I began to pace back and forth like a caged animal. "Truth is, I would be in love with you regardless of what you looked like. You could be bald and toothless and obese, and I still would burn to make love to you. Dammit, all I have ever had are vacuous bubbleheads with nice outsides. There's nothing inside their heads! Me, I need someone with more to them. Because there is more to me." 

I turned to her, feeling frantic tears burning in my eyes. "I am not just a body. I thought you liked me for more than my body, and I assumed you knew I saw more in you than your beauty. I thought we knew each other. I'll tell you, I feel like I have been raped of my personhood because of my looks, my physique, and my career." I bit my lip. "And now I strip myself down, I conquer my fear, expose my heart to you, and you rape me, too."

Poppy could say nothing for a few moments. "I am not raping you, Grant. I do know you are more than a body. You have been more than a body since I met you." She held back her curls from her face with spread fingers. "I'm sorry, I think you just caught me by surprise."

"Did I?" I asked softly. "Is it really such a surprise that I would love you?"

"I don't know. Oh, Grant, this is so weird for me. I didn't know what to expect from you, but now that we've spent so much time together, I know how much there is to you. I respect you. I know how full and good a person you are. You mean so much to me." 

Tormented but hopeful, I drew closer to her. "Poppy, women like you don't pass into a man's life twice. I might not have pressed this issue if I didn't feel time slipping away from me. I have been going mad needing you since the night I met you--I do not lie. I would be a fool not to treasure you. I would be a bigger fool if I didn't tell you how I felt. I love you--as a friend, as a woman, as a human being, I love you." I looked down. "Maybe you think I'm corny."

"A little," she said, smiling. "But I prefer your approach to being clubbed over my head and dragged back to some cave." Her features became more animated. “What do you want from me?" she asked tenderly.

"I want nothing from you but your arms around me," I said. "I want to be able to love you, to give you all this love which is in my heart for you. And I want to make you happy."

She lowered her head, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I would like that."

I waited for her to shove me away. And when she didn't, I felt nervous but brave. I knew what I wanted to do, and I quaked in my boldness and determination. Poppy remained motionless as she smiled at me invitingly, beckoning me with her bright green eyes. Unable to resist any longer, I tilted my head and pressed my lips against hers quickly. She pulled back slightly. I winced, expecting Poppy to pummel me verbally or otherwise. Instead, she gasped, a captivating smile on her lush lips. And, when she came back to me, clasping her hands behind my neck, she kissed me fully, passionately. I stiffened in wonderful shock and glorious surprise.

Slowly, the warmth of her sweet lips on my mouth spread through my body, melting my apprehensions. I clasped her to me as I channeled all of my passion and love for her into my lips. Soaring to heights I had never thought humanly possible, I experienced the erotic heat of Poppy's womanly contours against my body. This one, this kiss, this pressing together of impassioned bodies and this pervasive heat, this is what I had been longing for all this time. Her kiss, the ardent, sucking motion of her lips, was electrifying, sending shivers of frantic desire racing through me. I wished I could hold Poppy even closer to me, I wished we could be one flesh. 

"Can I just stand here and kiss you forever, Poppy? I want to."

"I'd like that," she said, and my lips came down on hers again hungrily, taking her into a devouring kiss.

I had lost track of time. I wanted to take her some place other than the studio, some place proper--I didn't know where, maybe my loft. I could not deny his swelling desire in my loins, my need to have this woman, but I refused to pressure her. What was meant to happen between us would happen.

"Do you think you might want to go somewhere else, Poppy?" I finally asked. "The studio isn't terribly romantic."

Poppy giggled nervously. She coyly said, "You mean go somewhere to talk?"

I tightened my grip on her. I shook in the powerful sensual energy emanating from her, promising me an experience in loving which would consume my body and devour my soul. And why not? Why shouldn't she acknowledge her own desires? She had as much right to enjoying and wanting physical love as I did. "Or whatever.”

It was a short, cold walk from the studio to my loft. We huddled together, clutching hands. She nuzzled into my warmth, taking comfort in my embrace. "Why are you shaking?" I asked her, stroking her hair. "Don't be nervous, Poppy. I don't stop being your friend because we kiss now. I'm not a stranger to you."

"I don't think it's nerves," she whispered. "I want you."

I let out a shaking sigh of delirious anticipation. "You don't know what those words from your mouth do to me."

Poppy widened her eyes quickly. "Words cannot compare with actions."

I was torn between devouring Poppy right there, where we stood, and being in a more relaxing position to show her those pleasures of physical love which would be hers alone. I intended to take all night getting to know her body, if she would let me. "I don't mind standing here, but would you want to get more comfortable?"


End file.
